Pool Brithiney e um misterio a desvendar
by RaissaRachid
Summary: O que você faria se encontrasse o seu melhor amigo assassinado no banheiro da escola!E o que você faria se todos pensassem que foi você!Foi o que aconteceu com Pool um garoto de 17 anos... que se depara com essa situação...Esta curioso para saber o desfec
1. Chapter 1

Após as férias de verão, Pool e Jack voltaram a treinar. Basquete o esporte predileto de ambos. Pool logo atrás de Jack era o melhor jogador. Jack, um garoto de seus 17 anos, era forte, alto e tinha um lindo par de olhos azuis, era muito inteligente, além se ser muito popular despertava o desejo de muitas garotas e a inveja de muitos outros garotos. Pool, por sua vez era loiro, alto, porém, não muito forte estudava com Jack seu melhor amigo, não era um dos primeiros da classe, embora fosse muito esforçado, morava com a mãe, pois seu pai falecera, há um ano atrás.  
Pool chegara uma hora atrasado ao treino, levando assim uma grande bronca de Ted seu treinador.  
- Pool isso são horas? - pigarreou Ted, olhando em sua direção com a mão na cintura e outra arremessando a bola com certa dificuldade, pois, era baixinho - Logo no nosso primeiro treino, depois das férias! Moleque você não tem jeito mesmo, heim! Ted era um ótimo treinador, escolhera se formar em educação física, adorava esporte, mas, ele mesmo criava esse preconceito de nunca poder praticá-lo, pelo fato de sua altura.  
- Desculpe treinador, o despertador estava quebrado - defendeu-se Pool.  
- Mas que desculpa mais esfarrapada, francamente, esperava que fosse mais criativo – qritou Jack do outro lado da quadra dando uma bela enterrada na bola.  
-Esse aí professor, é assim mesmo, só se preocupa com ele, com o time que e bom, ele não ta nem aí pra bagaceira – disse Bob, um dos jogadores do time, jogava tão bem quanto Pool e Jack, mas não tinha o prestigio dos amigos, pois não falava com as pessoas que para ele era inferior a sua classe social, além de ter preconceito com as pessoas diferentes de sua cor, era alto, tinha o nariz empinado e andava como se estivesse na São Paulo Fashion Week, super loiro usava os cabelos arrepiados - se não tivesse faltado ano passado o time teria ganhado o estadual, ele sabe que o time precisa dele e ele faltou todos os jogos. - Babaca! Você sabe muito bem porque Pool não pode jogar ano passado – disse Melany irritada, ela era da oitava serie, uma das poucas meninas que jogava com os garotos, sendo baixinha era mascote do time, todos gostavam dela exceto Bob, pois ela era negra - todos nos sabemos não foi culpa dele se seu pai mor... – de repente ela calou-se não terminou a frase, olhou para Pool cabisbaixo, e deu as costas para Bob.  
Jack muito esquentado, um de seus poucos defeitos, pegou Bob pelo colarinho da camisa e estava se preparando para dar-lhe um murro quando Ted irrompeu entre os dois.  
- O que é isso? Já vão começar de novo? Mal voltamos dos treinos!- com dificuldade afastando os dois – vocês formam um time e não, dois grupos de marginais alados prestes a se enfrentar. Não quero ver nenhuma briga entre vocês dois estão de sobre aviso. – disse Ted com firmeza.  
- É melhor a gente voltar a treinar- avisou Melany - já esta quase para terminar o horário.  
- Você tem razão princesinha – disse Ted preparando-se para apitar – Vamos todos aqui o treino não acabou. O que vocês estão fazendo com essa bola de vôlei? Hei o treino e de basquete - gritou Ted para os garotos do time infantil.  
Enterradas atrás de enterradas, Jack cansou-se, afinal foi o primeiro a chegar ao treino, Bob também estava cansado, e quando Jack dirigiu-se para o vestiário Bob

arremessou uma bola de propósito em sua cabeça. Ele virou-se e foi em direção de Bob, e lhe acertou um murro certeiro, os dois sairão no chão e começaram a brigar. Melany, viu, balançou a cabeça como se não estivesse acreditando, foi correndo chamar Ted, que não se mostrou nem um pouco surpreso, eles brigavam praticamente todos os treinos, sempre pro qualquer motivo.  
- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – gritou Ted enfurecido, afastando os dois garotos, Bob sagrava no nariz e Jack no canto da boca – VÃO AGORA MESMO OS DOIS PARA O VESTIARIO, LAVAR O ROSTO QUE DEPOIS EU VOU LÁ TER UMA CONVERSA BEM SÉRIA COM OS DOIS, E COM OS PAIS DE CADA UM, NÃO BRIGUEM CASO CONTRARIO O TIME FICA SEM VOCES! - todos os outros do time começaram a resmungar – E quanto a vocês calem a boca e voltem a treinar ainda não acabou o treino para vocês!  
Jack e Bob se encarando foram para o vestiário, da quadra Pool viu tudo com a boca aberta, nunca tinha visto Ted tão furioso daquele jeito. Pool desejou não ter se atrasado, de algum modo o levou a pensar que aquele ataque de nervos, poderia ter sido também pelo seu atraso.  
- E isso serve para todos – gritou Ted, para o resto do time assustado.  
Depois de mais uma meia hora de treino, já estava tarde, Ted pediu a Pool que o ajudasse com as bolas.  
- O Jack esta passando dos limites, será que ele esqueceu do castigo que o diretor aplicou nele? – perguntou Ted.  
- A-acho que não professor, eu conheço o Jack desde quando éramos pequenos ele nunca levou um castigo pior que aquele do senhor Wagner. – disse Pool assustado – E também foi o Bob que começou arremessando a bola no Jack – defendeu Pool.  
- É mais temos que atentar para um detalhe que você e Jack sempre esquecem antes de se meter com o Bob, lembra que o Wagner o protege, Bob é seu sobrinho, a se ele descobre.  
- Já descobriu, eu contei tudo para ele – interrompeu Bob com um ar de satisfação – vou lá ao Jack contar para ele – com um sorrisinho maléfico – ele esta vindo aqui – avisou Bob indo ao vestiário.  
- Aquele idiota do Bob ainda me paga - murmurou Pool para se mesmo.  
- Tomara que o senhor Wagner não apareça por aqui, eu vou falar que os meninos brigaram por um motivo bobo e.  
Mais uma vez interrompido.  
- Eu assisti toda a briga da minha sala – disse senhor Wagner, um homem alto, tinha as feições da face rígidas, cara de durão, apesar da idade tinha um corpo bem formato, pelo fato de que quando mais jovem fora militar, vivia com rosquinhas de chocolate na mão quando não um hambúrguer.  
- Di-diretor Wagner, o senhor por aqui! – disse Ted desconcertado.  
- Não sua besta não vê que ainda estou na diretoria ainda? – cortou senhor Wagner com a voz secante. – Onde está Jack?  
- Está no vestiário diretor - disse Pool.  
Senhor Wagner saiu correndo como se estivesse na maratona de São Silvestre, pronto para dar uma bronca em Jack, era seu esporte preferido, brigar e mandar nas outras pessoas, principalmente Pool e Jack que era o pesadelo de seu sobrinho. Um tempo depois já era quase meio dia. Pool resolveu não esperar Jack e voltou sozinho para casa, ao chegar lá sua mãe não estava em casa e o almoço ainda não estava pronto, deve ter ido comprar alguma coisa que faltava para o almoço pensou Pool. Depois de muita espera dona Laura, uma mulher de seus trinta e poucos anos, de lindos cabelos loiros entrou porta adentro.  
- Fi-filho já chegou? Como foi o treino? Seu professor brigou com você? Você esta com muita fome meu anjo? – perguntou dona Laura energética.  
- Calma mamãe eu não estou em um interrogatório! Quantas perguntas! Eu já cheguei em casa, o treino foi ótimo, o professor não brigou comigo e eu to morrendo de fome! – respondeu Pool.  
- Que bom querido! Pool ao virar o rosto observou que tinham umas caixas velhas empilhadas na anti-sala. Perguntou a sua mãe do que se tratava.  
- A filho são algumas caixas que seu pai colocou lá no sótão antes de morrer, resolvi pega-las para tirar umas coisas que não funcionam mais. – disse dona Laura.  
- Mas lembro que eu e ele guardamos lá no porão.  
- É, mas só tirei do porão apenas uma, aquela com os objetos pessoais de seu pai.  
Pool abaixou a cabeça durante algum tempo lembrou de seu pai, das piadas, brincadeiras e ate mesmo das broncas, uma lagrima escorreu de seu rosto, que ele fez questão de enxugar antes que Laura percebesse. Ele saiu da sala e começou a subir a escada, aquela voz meiga da cozinha invadiu a casa.  
- Você ainda não superou a morte de seu pai, não é meu filho?  
Pool continuou subindo a escada como se aquela pergunta não fosse com ele, mas a sua mãe ainda insistiu.  
- Não fique se torturando filho, você não podia fazer nada, seu pai foi assassinado, mais não foi culpa sua meu amor!  
Chorando Pool foi esperar o almoço em seu quarto, ligou a TV, passou todos os canais sem interesse algum, a desligou e ficou deitado na cama pensativo, virou para o lado e cochilou. 


	2. Chapter 2

- Capítulo dois –

Serial Killers?

- Pool, Pool o almoço está pronto meu filho.

- A sim mamãe eu já irei descer. – disse Pool esfregando os olhos.

Durante todo o almoço os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra, quando comiam a sobremesa o telefone tocou quebrando o silêncio da casa. Pool ofereceu-se para atender.

- Sim, como vai senhora Watson? – Pool ficou uns dez segundos ouvindo ao telefone, da mesa a mãe olhava curiosa.

- Não, não esta. Ainda não chegou em casa, mas...

Após ouvir.

- Sei, o treinador disse que queria conversar com ele.

Ao fim de outra pausa.

- Então não faço idéia, não cheguei a falar com ele depois do treino.

Mais um instante a escutar, olhando para a mãe, que já estava começando a se preocupar.

- Mas se a senhora quiser, eu posso ir ao colégio ver se ele ainda está lá.

Com a mão, fazendo um gesto que mostrava que estava prestes a desligar.

- Não tem o que agradecer senhora Watson, outro para a senhora também, mande lembranças ao tio Júlio e a pequena Nina.

Ao desligar, Pool avisou a sua mãe que iria correndo ao colégio para ver se Jack ainda estava lá, pois não havia chegado em casa, e nem ligara para avisar que iria se atrasar, saiu correndo e nem esperou sua mãe dizer nada. Pool sentia que algo estranho teria acontecido, Pool desejou ter esperado Jack depois do treino. Assim ele saberia o que teria acontecido se Jack era sempre tão responsável.

Um tanto preocupado, Pool andava muito rápido como se fosse correr, ao chegar à escola, viu que Tony estava sentado nos bancos do jardim, um menino de sua turma, era muito calado, esquisito não falava com ninguém, era muito magro e tinha umas olheiras bem fundas. Porque será que ele ainda esta aqui? – perguntou-se Pool.

- Tony, Tony! – gritou ele.

Tony, porém, parecia nervoso que nem ouvia Pool gritar, ele continuou sentado apertando a mochila contra o corpo, olhava fixamente para Pool, enquanto este se aproximava.

- O que ouve?

- Na-nada!

- Escuta, você viu o Jack por ai? – perguntou Pool coçando a nuca – Ele sumiu depois do treino e ninguém sabe onde ele está.

- E-eu não sei de nada, eu não sei de nada! – gritou Tony assustado, e saiu correndo, em direção a saída da escola.

- Tony, espera! Tony! – gritava Pool - o que será que deu nele? Ele é esquisito mais nunca o vi assim, cara maluco esse! – disse Pool sozinho.

Pool decidiu ir ao vestiário, onde tinha visto Jack pela ultima vez, ao entrar lá sentiu um forte cheiro que vinha dos chuveiros, com a respiração rápida e em passos lentos, Pool percebeu que o ultimo chuveiro ainda estava ligado e que haviam manchas no chão.

- Sangue! – murmurou ele.

Viu também que tinha alguém caído no chão, cada vez que Pool se aproximava o cheiro ficava mais forte, ele suava frio, observou que tinha um canivete de bolso caído no chão sujo de sangue, tinha o cabo de madeira, quando chegou próximo ao corpo, ele não acreditou, era Jack, caído com cortes no peito, bem profundos, ele olhou mais uma vez para o canivete, lá estava à prova do crime.

- Não, não pode ser não é possível, Jack! Jack! – gritava Pool.

Se afastando do corpo, ele pos a mão na cabeça, e sentiu o banheiro girar, ate que dona Lurdes a servente os encontrou chamou a ambulância e levou Pool a enfermaria do colégio.

Ao acordar Pool viu que sua mãe muito nervosa conversava com o diretor, que por sua vez expressava os mesmos sentimentos, rapidamente ele fechou os olhos e fingiu ainda estar desacordado.

Isso não é possível, como alguém pode ser tão cruel, a ponto de matar um garoto tão inocente, ele tinha apenas 17 anos – disse encabulada dona Laura.

- É sim – disse senhor Wagner, com o indicador e polegar no queixo – mas o que me intriga, é que ele morreu da mesma forma violenta que Jorge.

- O que tem o assassinato de meu marido haver som isso? – perguntou Laura nervosa.

- Vamos Laura não seja tola, nós dois sabemos que quem matou Jorge e Jack forma a mesma pessoa, ate porque, foram assassinatos muito parecidos, ambos com arma branca, pode se tratar de um assassino em série, um Serial Killers como dizem os americanos. – disse Valter olhando fixamente para Pool.

- Creio que não, eu vou ver meu filho essa conversa esta me dando náuseas, filho? Já acordou! Como esta meu amor?

Pool já havia aberto os olhos, o seu coração estava apertado lhe dava vontade de chorar, meu Deus, meu amigo, porque será que com ele? – perguntou Pool em pensamento.


End file.
